


Mend my broken heart

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Heart and soul [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was dumped two days before Valentine's day. Two days! How dare he?</p><p>She was about to learn, however, that this could be the best Valentine's day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take the pieces of my heart...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViviChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviChick/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> So this is a fic for ViviChick, aka. Bookishbeauty13 on Tumblr (follow her, she's great :3), who prompted the following:
> 
> "WHO THE HELL BREAKS UP WITH SOMEONE TWO DAYS BEFORE VALENTINE’S DAY!!!?????!!!?!"
> 
> (The answer is: someone who doesn't deserve your time). 
> 
> I hope this is remotely what you were looking for; I have a tendency to go off-point with prompts and requests, but it does have a happy ending.
> 
> And.
> 
> It's gonna be a series because I have ideas for it. Apparently I suck at one shots because I just can't stop thereeee. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy couldn’t believe it.

She had just been dumped by her boyfriend of nearly three years and it was two days before Valentine’s day. _Two days!_ How could he do this? She knew it was difficult dating because they were now in college and in different ones to boot. They saw each other far more regularly than others who were separated because they were still in the same goddamned state. It wasn’t like they had to drive all the way from Boston to Texas, or worse, Boston to Sacramento. Or go through the pains of flying just to see each other. They were fairly close by.

She was _furious_.

Darcy thought he had loved her; she’d loved him and Valentine’s day was special for them. It was the day they had started dating; they didn’t do any of the completely trashy things some couples did that day, in fact, they home-made their cards, he took her to a nice restaurant where there wasn’t some Valentine’s gimmick going on and he bought her non-Valentines-y presents. It didn’t add to the commercialisation of the day at all and was truly a romantic day.

Now?

She would be binging on Ben and Jerry’s while drinking a mass amount of red wine before promptly throwing up and sobbing over the toilet, whining to the inanimate utility about how her heart was broken and how much she hated George fucking Fairburn. Then Darcy would take a long hot shower and continue to cry in there. If it were a film, there would be the song All by myself by Jamie O’Neal, like in Bridget Jones’s diary. Aw hell, she had to watch that now. Along with other amazing films.

So after buying more chocolate and ice cream than she could really afford, she returned back to her dormitory room and turned on her laptop, plopping in the first DVD. Darcy was glad that her roommate wouldn’t be here for a few days since she was probably spending time with her boyfriend.

_Don’t think about that!_

Darcy had crushed her cupcake just thinking about how lucky Rachel was and how she was probably having a whole lot of sex right now. Urgh. That could have been her; she had suggested to George ages ago that he stay over here since her roommate had been invited to a little getaway with her boyfriend. But no, the assface had to break up with her _two days before Valentine’s day._ Who the hell _did_ that? He was a dick. Darcy was half tempted to play darts with a picture of his face on the bullseye!

She shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to watch the film.

Mark Darcy. Yum. Daniel Cleaver…just no. Hugh Grant was cool, but the character wasn’t. Of course, the best part of the film was the fight scene because, hello! It was hilarious!

But it had lost its touch.

By the end of the film she was in tears, hugging her pillow and feeling miserable. Why had she thought watching this would make her feel better? Bridget Jones had her happy ending, but Darcy didn’t. In two days she would be nineteen. A part of her knew that she was overreacting; that most relationships started in high school ended (probably?) and that she had plenty of time to find the real love of her life, but she was sad and heartbroken, she didn’t _have_ to be rational.

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s day dawned along with her birthday and she had decided to go home for the weekend. She’d already received tons of texts from her friends wishing her a happy birthday and to have a good day. Wishing her a Happy Valentine’s day and to kick her thoughts of George to the curb because he wasn’t worth the effort. Truly wonderful people and if they hadn’t either had plans with their boyfriends, girlfriends or families, she would have just suggested a night in or out, depending.

Darcy had forgotten to let them know she was coming, but surprise visits were kind of her thing. Plus, she knew they’d be home all day and possibly expected her to visit anyway. She just had to make a stop first. Darcy pulled into the library car park and walked around the side until she got to the front. She was close to the entrance to the library when something made her stop dead in her tracks.

A man with hair like Draco Malfoy in the first two films, except this guy’s hair was jet black, just appeared out of nowhere. Literally. Like he had apparated. Holy shit. The man in question looked a little grumpy and he wore a rather nice long coat, smart black trousers and a green patterned scarf. Darcy decided to approach him; why the hell not?

“Hey. Did you just appear out of nowhere? Why am I even asking; I _saw_ you appearing out of nowhere. What the hell?” Darcy asked, trying to hide her excitement. Maybe there was an explanation. Not that she could imagine what _that_ could be.

The man looked utterly shocked as he stared at her. “You can…see me?” The man asked.

Darcy blinked at him. “Um, yeah, of course I can,” Darcy said.

Then she noticed someone looking at her strangely and looked back at the man. He seemed to notice as well and suddenly that person wasn’t even looking anymore. Darcy wondered what the hell was really going on at the moment.

“Would you care to come into the library with me to discuss this?” The man asked.

They’d still be in public, so he wasn’t about to go tricking her into a dark alleyway at least. Darcy nodded and followed him into the building, into a quiet corner. It wasn’t out of eye shot of people, but it was good for a private conversation. He gestured for her to take one of the seats before sitting down himself. She sat and looked at him.

“Sooo…” Darcy asked. “Seriously, I’m confused. What’s going on?”

“How much do you know of Mythology?” He asked.

“Quite a bit; I’ve always enjoyed reading,” Darcy replied.

He smiled and she felt her heart stutter. It was a really nice smile and she just noticed now simply how handsome he was. Hot, in fact. There were no words to describe simply how good looking he was. He smiled even more and cocked his head.

“Are you alright?” He asked with a hint of teasing.

“Uh, yeah, I’m just tired,” Darcy lied.

He chuckled at that. “If you say so,” he said. “So I assume you know of Norse Mythology?”

“Dude, that’s the best kind. Maybe because I read those first and my parents were big fans so I was introduced to it quite early in life,” Darcy replied. “What’s this got to do with you being Harry Potter…wait, green eyes, black hair…but you have no scar…are you Albus Severus Potter?”

The man laughed. “No, I assure you, the world of Harry Potter is fictional,” he responded.

“Aww, but I was hoping that maybe I was a witch who didn’t get her letter; I did see you, after all, when you were presumably invisible?”

“My dear, we do not use the terms witch or wizard where I come from; we are called Sorcerers and Sorceresses,” he explained.

“Where _do_ you come from?” Darcy asked.

“I am of Asgard,” he replied.

Darcy stared at him. Was he serious? He couldn’t be serious. That was mythology; how could it possibly exist? There were no such things as Gods; she’d never believed in them, just been interested in them in an intellectual manner. There was no way this man could be from Asgard. That would make him…that would make him a God, right? He didn’t look…no, wait, he was hot. Like in a super hot way. She’d never seen someone as handsome as him.

“That’s a lie…come on, it can’t exist…” Darcy said, wondering whether she was dreaming.

“I understand how difficult it must be to comprehend; Midgard has lost its belief in magic and the like. However, it is real and I can show you, if you like. Honestly, I merely came here to take my mind away from some heartache, but spending time with a Midgardian will surely have the same effect,” he said.

“Alright. Okay. So let’s say this is all real…who would you be? I can’t really think of any dark-haired sorcerers, but then there’s all kinds of stories and difference in opinions,” Darcy said.

“Or, the mythology is simply not accurate. I am Loki, but I am not quite so evil as your mythology depicts,” he said.

Darcy gaped at him. Loki? The God of Mischief and Wildfire? The one who brought forth Ragnarök? Incidentally her favourite Norse God, but she couldn’t tell him that; she would likely die of embarrassment.

Loki, as he called himself, held out his hand palm up and a ball of fire appeared before it turned into a beautiful red flower she had never seen before. He gave her a smile, as if waiting for her to take it. She did, and it felt so delicate and yet looked so strong. She wasn’t sure what to think right now. Darcy looked up and he stood up, holding his hand out again as his clothes started shining and became a mixture of green, gold and black tunic and leather.

Darcy then realised that this was all true; there was no way all of this could happen and there be a reasonable, logical explanation for it. Holy shit. She swallowed and looked at his hand.

“Can I trust you? Where would you take me? You guys don’t, like, enjoy kidnapping us Earthlings for fun, do you?” Darcy asked.

He laughed a little, apparently quite amused by what she had said. What? She didn’t want to end up in some freaky alien situation.

“I assure you that I mean no harm; I only wish to show you another realm, if you wish it,” Loki said.

Darcy’s eyes widened. “What? Seriously? That would be so cool. Hold on, though, I should text my mom, she’s probably expecting me to turn up. This totally makes up for such a shitty Valentine’s,” Darcy muttered, leaving Loki to hold his hand out like a dork.

“Valentine’s? Today is that day?” Loki asked.

“Yeah. Don’t you guys have that in God land?” Darcy asked.

“No, Asgard does not share any of Midgard’s holidays,” Loki answered.

“Probably a good thing; getting dumped two days before the day of love sucks,” Darcy said. She put her phone away and looked up at him. “Oh! I’m Darcy, by the way. I forgot to introduce myself.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Darcy. It appears we are both in a rather unfortunate state,” Loki said with a sad smile.

Then she remembered. “You got dumped too?” Darcy asked.

Loki held out his hand again and this time she put hers in his, and he bent down to kiss the back of her hand in a rather elegant bow before he looked back up at her.

“How about I be your Valentine, Lady Darcy?” Loki asked.

Suddenly Valentine’s day was not an awful day after all.

 

 


	2. ...And put it back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis experiences the best Valentine's day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they make me happy!
> 
> Part two of this story because I decided it would work better as a second chapter rather than separate story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy was amazed; Loki had asked to be her Valentine and while she didn’t expect anything serious from him (why would she?! He was a God, possibly older than even the Earth. She wasn’t going to go further into that train of thought), she was still very much keen to throw caution to the wind and just take the opportunity to see and experience things that most won’t get to. Seriously, did anyone on Earth even know of other worlds? What if she was the first human in space? Save for the damn moon because that so doesn’t count. Okay, so the first human to venture further than the moon?

Damn, and she couldn’t even tell anyone. That was a little disappointing, but to hell if she was going to let it ruin this trip.

"I believe it is customary on Valentine’s day for the man to give their woman flowers. So, without further adieu," Loki said, squeezing her hand and suddenly there was a flash of colours before they were gone and they were in a completely new place.

Darcy looked around and saw that she was in a large field of flowers contained within some mountain range…mountains that were purple rather than brown. There was snow on the tops, but the temperature was warm.

"You will forgive me if I do not pick any for you, however, they are rather lovely, no?" Loki asked.

She stepped forward in the grassy parts before she turned back to Loki with a smile. "This is…amazing," Darcy said. "I’ve never really been the flowers and rainbows kind of girl, but this is actually pretty nice."

"This is Alfheim; all kinds of beauty can be found here," Loki said.

"Home of the elves, right?" Darcy asked.

"Indeed, the Light Elves," he said.

Darcy knelt down and inspected the nearest flowers; nothing like them existed on Earth, but why should they? This was a completely different planet and what were the chances of them being exactly the same? Even if they were, well, Earth destroyed so much of their natural environment that these flowers could have existed, but be extinct now. It made her wonder…in that principle, had unicorns existed? Phoenixes? Dragons?

"Hey, do dragons exist?" Darcy asked.

"Of course they do, just not on Midgard. There is an Ijiay dragon that lives in these parts, but it does not hold the same behavioural stereotypes of your literature. It is a wise and noble creature, actually," Loki said.

She turned to look at him and could tell this was the kind of thing he was interested in. Knowledge. She loved it too. Darcy hoped that she could take more trips than just this one to take more in and just learn about all these new places. The flowers were prettier than the ones back home, though it didn’t surprise her. Of so many shades of colours too.

They spent a few hours there as Darcy asked about the flowers and the planet, wanting to know as much as possible in the once-in-a-lifetime chance she’d been given. Honestly, she was still trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not. She hoped not; if it was, she was going to be super annoyed and extremely upset. She might even cry.

Loki took hold of her hand. "I believe, along with flowers, it is also customary to write out a card. We do not have such a thing on Asgard, or indeed any of the other realms; I believe one of the romantic lines some men use is something along the lines of, ‘If I could write thine name in the stars, oh sweet, it would be done.’ Of course, any intelligent and logical man will know that these are merely words. Even us so-called Gods would be burnt to dust if we got close enough to a star," Loki said with a chuckle.

"Well, it’s not quite as cheesy as many lines found on Earth; believe me, there are some awful ones. For example…‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? ‘Cause baby, you’re an angel.’ I’m embarrassed to admit that I’ve had that one thrown at me," Darcy said with a roll of her eyes.

Loki laughed and shook his head. "That is truly awful," Loki said. He calmed his humour and gave her a wonky smile. "There is another way I can write your name in the stars."

"Oh? Isn’t that…well, isn’t that a little…much…for someone you just met?" Darcy asked.

Loki smirked. "Darcy, I am not one to work in small measures; even if we never see each other again after this day, it will be worth it," Loki said, taking her hands again and they teleported somewhere else.

They stood there for a while before Loki pointed at the sky. It wasn’t quite as noticeable as it would have been in the nighttime, but there was a shooting star. Only, she’d never seen in any footage such a thing moving as it was. Loki moved away from her and it took maybe ten minutes but it shot into Loki’s hands so quickly that it looked like he had caught a ball. When she realised it was some sort of meteorite, her eyes widened. She was pretty sure that would have killed a human, but he really was strong.

He stood back up and grinned at her, before holding out the meteorite in one hand and using his other to perform magic on it. She noticed that words were forming in the rock. Her name!

"What is your family name?" Loki asked.

"Lewis," Darcy replied.

There it was, her full name written on a meteorite. How insane was that?

"Now, do you want to keep it or shall I send it flying back on its way?" Loki asked.

"Uhh…damn, can’t I have both?" Darcy asked.

Loki laughed. "We will have to wait for that; for now, you can have it," he said. "Since I cannot let you take the flowers home, you can have this instead."

He made it disappear. "It is in your room," Loki said.

"A little creepy, but I’ll let it slide," Darcy said.

He bowed deeply. "Why, thank you, Lady Darcy," Loki said with a mischievous smile.

But considering what the God of Mischief was capable of in the myths, even if he wasn’t evil in reality, he must be having a day off today. Honestly, she would love to see what he could do, but today she wasn’t saying no to no mischief.

"What now, O God of Mischief?" Darcy asked.

"You will see," Loki said.

Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, which was actually pretty nice, and they teleported again. This time they were in a completely different place. A city, perhaps, but without the skyscrapers. The buildings all ranged in size, but they were beautiful. There was something strange about the place; for one, it felt like the sky was closer or something. The sky itself was more of a purple-blue…violet blue? Whatever shade it was, it was beautiful.

"This is the floating citadel of Azaria, one of the major cities of Vanaheim," Loki explained.

Holy shit. Floating???

"It’s…flying?" Darcy asked faintly.

"Yes. Does it bother you?" Loki asked.

"Just give me a moment," Darcy said.

She took a few breaths and looked around. She couldn’t believe it; how did it work? What if it fell? Darcy didn’t really want to ask, especially because she didn’t want to jinx it. Had she jinxed it by merely thinking about it? Oh God, please don’t fall, please don’t…I don’t want to be a mass murderer!!!

"Okay, so, what’s next?" Darcy asked.

"Have you eaten today?" Loki asked.

"Actually…not really," Darcy said. "Damn now I’m hungry!"

"Then let us eat," Loki said, offering her his arm and leading her to his favourite restaurant. Upon entry, the serving staff immediately had them seated and gave them menus.

"Wow, so not much difference than Earth," Darcy said. "I was half-expecting something completely out of the ordinary."

"Oh, there are differences…for example, the staff actually get paid a good living," Loki said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Don’t even go there. Seriously, the economy is a fucking joke," Darcy said.

"Then let us instead choose our meals…or I will tell you what you might like," Loki chuckled.

"Yeah…this might as well be in Greek," Darcy said.

"I would recommend choice number seven; it is simply divine," Loki said. "Or choice number thirteen."

"How about we get both and share?" Darcy asked. "Or is that not a first date kind of activity?" She winked.

"I would like that, Darcy," Loki said with a smile. He put his hand open on the table and Darcy put her hand in his. Why not go the whole hog and be all romantic?

That and his hand felt super nice.

Loki hadn’t been lying when he said that both dishes were divine; she really wasn’t going to be able to eat all that much (their portions were like triple the size of what she was used to!), but man, did she want to have a bigger stomach so she could eat more. Loki had no problem finishing it off and she knew now why he thought it might be best to skip the appetiser.

"Dessert?" Loki asked.

She was surprised and very happy to see that they had chocolate. "Damn, I don’t know what it all is, but the pictures look delicious," Darcy said.

"They do have some sample beans if you wish to test?" Loki asked.

"What?" Darcy asked.

Loki gestured a staff member over and asked for the tester plate. The man came back with a plate with bean slots and the beans inside them. "Each bean has a different flavour, one to each dessert. It was something that was brought in millenia ago…go on, try each, but sip your drink after each to cleanse your palate," he said.

So she did and it was all delicious. Most of the flavours were foreign, but yummy. "Oh man, you expect me to choose?" Darcy asked. "You should have just recommended one of them!"

"How about we get two and share them? And perhaps we can return another time," he said with a cheeky smile. "If you wish to see me again after this, of course."

"Yes, yes I do. Seriously, this has been so much fun and no, it’s not for all of the things you’ve given me. You’re…amazing, pretty much the nicest guy I’ve ever met," Darcy said.

"And you are a lovely girl yourself, Darcy. I have never met one such as yourself and I would very much like to court you, if you wish it," Loki said.

Darcy actually giggled. "Oh my God, you’re seriously like someone who’s stepped out of the medieval period…how does this work? I mean…you’re immortal, right? One day I’ll be all ugly and…well," Darcy said.

Loki smiled. "There is a way to become immortal too…it probably will not come easy, but how about we just start off slow for the time being?" Loki asked with a grin.

"Yes, definitely," Darcy said.

The desserts were amazing and it turned out, after asking about the currency difference, that this was a very expensive restaurant. She couldn’t have helped him pay even if she had the right currency because hot damn she wasn’t that rich.

"Thank you…seriously, I mean, I can’t really help with the bill," Darcy said.

"Nonsense, Darcy, it is all for you. Believe me, I have more money than anyone actually needs," Loki said with a chuckle.

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Hot and rich guy…so what got you so rich?" Darcy asked.

"I am a Prince of Asgard, second son to Odin, the King and brother to Thor," Loki said with a smirk.

Darcy stopped in her tracks as they walked through the sunset of the city. "What?" Darcy asked.

"It is as I said," he said.

"Wow…it doesn’t change anything, though. I don’t really care how much my partner’s worth," Darcy said with a shrug.

"I feel the same way, now…" Loki said, teleporting them somewhere.

They were still in the same city, but higher up. They sat down with their legs dangling over the side and Darcy tried to subtly hold onto his arm, fearing she would fall if she didn’t. They sat there and watched the sun set; it was pretty spectacular.

"What time is it in Virginia?" Darcy asked.

"About 7pm, I would say," Loki said.

"So time isn’t different here?" Darcy asked.

"It flows in the same way as Earth’s does, it just works like time zones…it is about 9pm in Asgard. Here…it is about 6:30pm," Loki said.

Darcy sat there amazed, watching the sun set and unable to believe how great a day she was having. They sat there for a few hours, the stars had come out and they were beautiful. They seemed closer and there were different colours in the sky like the Northern lights but so much better. There was even a meteor shower…it was almost too perfect, but Loki assured her that Vanaheim had meteor showers every other week.

All good things must come to an end, however, but she knew it was only the beginning of something beautiful. He made to kiss her knuckles in goodbye, but she tapped her lips instead. He leant down and she’d never believed in the idea of fireworks when people kissed before now, because it was spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't the end, however. The second story in this series will likely be one of my fics for the "50 reasons to have sex" challenge. So stay tuned!


End file.
